The Pearl after the Plagues
by lauralulubee
Summary: One-Shot. K is a slave during the time of the passover story. When the Pharoh frees her people she must end her secret love affair with Peeta, who is an egyptian. When she explains why she must go he decides to go with her. -Bible story! Prompts in Panem- Peeta's pearl Everlark AU Mature


Haven't seen much bible everlark fanfic so I thought... Why not? Their are some awesome stories in there.. so Ta dah! Heres one! Roughly based on The Passover story for those celebrating passover and those who aren't.. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Peeta's Pov

"Peeta, you know I can't stay with you. We're all leaving." Katniss cried as tears stained her face.

"Katniss, You can't go, I'm in love with you. Your finally being set free, why can't you just stay here with me? We'll get married I don't care what my family says."

"Peeta, you heard the Pharoh. For weeks he's been going back and forth whether or not he's going to free my people. One minute we can go, the next we must stay. I don't have a choice. I can't take the risk that he's going to change his mind and I will be stuck here forever a slave. What happens if I stay, we are together and then he declares that I must once again be a slave? What then Peeta?"

She spoke the truth. As a member of the royal bakery I had seen first hand the ever changing moods of the Pharoh and knew that it was best for her to leave. My problem was that if Katniss left I would be nothing. I would be a hollow shell of a man.

"Alright, then I'll go with you." I said before I could change my mind.

Katniss looked at me as if she hadn't heard me correctly. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I'm going with you. I'll talk to Joshua, he'll let me go. I've seen the plagues and I know the power of your god. My belief in him and his power is far greater then my belief in RA or the hundreds of other gods that have laid still in our home for years and watched innocent people suffer. More then that though, I believe in us, I can't be without you. Katniss, I could never survive without you."

I kissed her passionately then and let my body envelope her in warmth. Katniss and I had been secretly together for years now, ever since she was given as a slave to my family to clean the dust from the floors in the royal bakery. I used to sneak her food at night once my parents went to bed, that's how our secret friendship had begun. Everything had changed though the day she pushed me out of the way while my mother was beating me. I had taken multiple blows with the marble rolling pin and was not going to be able to stand much more. That's when I felt Katniss push me out of the way and wrestle with my mother for the rolling pin. She ended up taking three blows from the rolling pin and another three lashes from the slave keeper for what she did. She saved my life that day when my own brothers had stood silently by. We revealed our feelings for each other late at night as we nursed our wounds.

"Peeta, it's not that simple, we're leaving now. What about your family? Your brother hasn't even had his funeral procession yet."

I cringed when she spoke of my brother. Last night every first-born Egyptian son had dropped dead as the final plague from the God of the Hebrews. My eldest brother was amongst them. Although I would miss him as a brother he had never attempted to prove his worth in this life. Perhaps he would do better in the next.

"It's the perfect time for me to go. It will take them days to realize I am not off somewhere grieving. By the time they figure out where I have gone, we will be too far away for them to catch up to us."

"Do you mean it? Are you really coming with me? Are we really going to get to finally be together?" She whispered. I could hardly believe it either.

"Yes, no more hiding. If Joshua agrees, of course." I said giving her a kiss. "Alright, Quick. Go pack your things. I will go find as many valuables as I can. Then we have to go find Joshua. I'm sure he is up to his shoulders in problems right now but I can't go without him."

She nodded at me and quickly ran to go pack her things. "Wait, Peeta! Bread! We need bread!"

"Katniss, the dough hasn't even had time to rise. We don't have time to let it bake."

"Then stretch it out thin and throw it in the oven for a few minutes and we'll hope it's edible." I did as she said and hoped the bread would taste to much like papyrus. It certainly resembled the thick parchment.

With our thin bread and valuables in hand, we ran through the shadows of the Egyptian parts of town until we got to the hustle and bustle of the Hebrew slums. Ten minutes later we found Joshua and walked hastily beside him as we pleaded our case.

"So you want to be a member of the Hebrew tribe and marry one of our daughters?" Joshua said as he gave directions to four or five other people as we walked. Katniss's parents were both deceased so Joshua head of her tribe and second in command to Moses would act as authoritarian.

"Yes sir, I truly do. I'm in love with Katniss I have been for years and I have seen the power of your god, I would never question his might. I have seen the truth he is the God over all other gods."

"We can prove your words with a simple question. During the plagues were you affected? Did you grow boils? Did lice cover your body? Did you go blind in the darkness?"

"No sir, I did not." In the beginning I was curious as to why I was not effected by the plagues like the rest of my family but as time went on I just attributed it to the strength of Katniss's prayers. I attempted to hide my smile as I thought about the time Katniss and I were able to take for ourselves while my family stumbled around in the dark during the ninth plague.

"Then my guess is the god of all gods has already heard your wish for quite some time, Peeta. You may come with us and I will relay the story you and Katniss have shared with me to Moses. Perhaps we can celebrate our first wedding as a free nation tonight."

"Thank you Joshua! Thank you so much!" I said quickly as Joshua continued to walk down the alleyways answering the people's questions as they chaotically moved to leave their homes. I grabbed Katniss and gave her a hug before we rushed over to her home where I knew Prim, her sister, would be waiting.

"Prim! Prim! Are you ready to go! We're leaving! We're really leaving this time! And Peeta is coming with us!" Katniss yelled into their tiny cottage with the thatched roof.

"Oh Katniss that's wonderful! I'm ready but I can't get buttercup out from under the bed!" Prim yelled. Katniss grumbled to herself about the cat that she had never liked but her sister had always loved.

"I'll get her you go start bringing our things outside! Peeta, can you take Lady out with you?"

I grabbed their stubby little goat and the packs of pots and pans Prim had put together on the counter and headed outside where the people had already begun to march.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I heard my name being called and turned to see my father and my brother running towards me.

"Dad! Rye! What are you both doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"Well, when we got back to the bakery and we saw that today's loaves were missing we figured you had decided to leave with Katniss. We know how you've felt about her for years. We figured that a little thing like walking off into the wilderness with her was an easy choice for you." Rye replied back with a smile.

"We wanted you to know Peeta that we love you and we wish you both the very best." My father said as his eyes turned tearful. Katniss chose that moment to come outside, an unhappy looking orange cat stuck in a chicken cage was in her hand. When she saw my father and brother she froze in fear. I watched her try to turn but I quickly grabbed her free hand with mine.

"Thank you dad. You have no idea how much that means to me, to us. I'm going to miss you both so much." I said giving my father a quick but emotional hug.

"We're going to miss you too, son. Here we brought these provisions for you, for your journey. A sack of flour, rice, potatoes, and carafes of wine and water, it's not much but we hope it will last you."

I was speechless. Although my family were not slaves we also were not aristocrats by any means. These good were precious in my family and I instantly recognized them for the gifts they were.

"Dad it's too much. What about mom?"

"Let me deal with your mother. You will need these supplies more then we will. Think of them as an early wedding present. And Katniss, this is for you. For everything you have done for us over the years. You deserve much more then this but we hope you accept this as a token." He handed over a small bag of gold and silver coins to Katniss. It wasn't much but the meaning behind it was so significant it brought tears to Katniss's eyes. They were attempting to pay her for the time she dedicated to our family.

"Thank you." She replied in quiet shock.

"Your welcome. Welcome to the family, Katniss and please take good care of my son." My father responded to her with a smile.

"I will." She replied. We said our final goodbyes and I watched them walk into the shadows away from the throngs of people. Katniss was still wiping the tears from her eyes when I turned to look at her.

"Katniss, before we leave I have something to give you as well." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes and opened her hand. When she looked down and saw the pearl, I continued.

"When I was a boy I took a trip with my father to the delta where I saw the sea for the first time. I had been playing in the waves when this washed onto the shore by my feet. It was the finest thing I had ever seen and it became my most prized procession. Even then I knew that someday I wanted you to have it. Kings and queens have worn these gems for centuries and I knew you deserved to wear them as well. It is the most precious thing I own so I now give it to you the most precious thing to me. Will you marry me once we are safe and free from this place? Will you be my bride? My queen? Where my pearl close to your heart as a token of my love?"

She had tears in her eyes again and I kissed them away while I waited for her response. "Yes, Peeta. With all my heart, Yes."

"Yay! I get a brother!" Prim squealed as she ran out of the house with the last of their things. I should have figured she would be listening out of sight. We began to walk with the people, my new people, and as I listened to Katniss sing with the women the beautiful songs of praise to god, I too felt like a king.

We marched out of the gates of Mitzrayim and my feet touched the coarse sand of no mans land. We were free. We walked until we reached the sea and the sun had set over the red waters that would lead us to Cannan, our final destination, the land of our fathers.

"Katniss, it is time you come with us, you have a wedding to get ready for." Said Miriam, the leader of the Hebrew women, the sister of Moses.

Later that evening I watched Katniss walk towards me down an aisle of blue and yellow flames. The entire nation was watching our wedding but I only had eyes for her. A beautiful veil had been placed on her head and her silver eyes glowed with the same love I knew was reflected in mine. When she reached the wedding canopy that symbolized the joining of our homes into one I smiled at her and mouthed a quick, 'I love you.' I shook with excitement as she circled me seven times symbolizing the binding of ourselves to one another. When the final blessing for a good and happy life together were completed the entire nation shouted out blessings of good fortune. We danced and laughed and received more blessings for happiness. We were exhausted by the time we were finally able to retire to our tent.

Once inside the tent I lit a candle to provide some light. I had set up our tent under a date palm tree that acted as a natural separation between our tent and the other tents of our tribe. I looked over at Katniss and saw that she was a little nervous.

"Hey, hey what's that all about? Why do you look so nervous, it's just me. I love you and we don't have to do anything you don't wish too. We have our entire lives to be together now, there's no need to rush anything that you're not ready for. Love, talk to me."

In response Katniss gave me a passionate kiss I hadn't been expecting. She ran her hands through my hair and pulled me closer to her, never breaking our kiss. "I love you, Peeta. I love you so much. Other then Prim you are all I have in this life. I'm so happy you're finally mine. I can't believe this is real. I never dared to hope for this but somehow god heard my prayers anyways."

She moved back a little and removed her veil revealing her long dark tresses to me. They were down and around her shoulders and chest, free of the tight braid she usually wore it in. Then she moved her hands to the bottom of her robes and lifted them over her head so she was completely bared to me. Only the pearl I had given her early this morning hung from a silk thread around her neck. It rested just next to her heart.

She was beautiful. Her soft curves were illuminated by the candlelight and the flames caught the light in her eyes as she looked at me. My heart began to beat faster as I looked upon the body of the woman I loved most. How many years had I dreamed of this body? In my teens I would fantasize of her curves as I relieved the pressure in my manhood that would only abate when I promised myself Katniss would one day be mine. The night had finally arrived and Katniss was even more beautiful then in my dreams.

"Touch me, Peeta." She whispered quietly into the silent night. That was all the prompting I needed. I moved towards her and took her face in my hands before I planted a lingering kiss to her lips. I then moved my hand along her beautiful body sweeping my fingers over her dark locks, then the curve of her breast and finally the junction of her thighs. The last caused her to let out a little mewl of pleasure that I knew I would need to revisit.

"I love you more then my own life, Katniss." I said in a whisper against the delicate skin of her neck.

"I love you too, Peeta." She said back as I laid her down on the silk palette I had made for us. I lifted my tunic over my head and laid down next to her so we could finally be skin to skin.

"I have dreamed of being with you like this for years." I said to her as I glided my fingers up and down her arms. "You saved my soul, Katniss Everdeen." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Actually my name is Katniss Mellark now." She said as she brought her hand up to cup my face. "And you saved my life, so I suppose we are even." Our lips joined together for a soul searing kiss that shook me to my core. With that kiss all further speaking ceased, as did the world beyond the thin canvas walls of our marital tent.

I wound my legs between hers and brought her flush against my body. I kissed her everywhere and worshipped her with reverence. I paid special attention to her dark pink nipples, biting ever so slightly to garner a blood heating moan from her throat. I continued to move down her body and let my tongue draw patterns on her stomach and trace the subtle contours of her hip bones.

When I reached the dark curls that protected her center I looked up into the face of the woman I loved to see the heat and passion I felt mirrored in her eyes. I slowly spread her legs open so I could gain a better view of her hidden flower and rested my hands on the smooth globes of her bottom. I kissed up her thighs and around her hips making sure to allow her to get comfortable with my mouth near her center. When she wreathed beneath me I finally allowed myself to place an open mouthed kiss to her center. Her cry of pleasure was all the sign I needed that she was enjoying my attention to her slick opening. I was thankful that my brothers had taught me at such a young age how to pleasure a woman thus.

I continued onward and used the flat of my tongue to envelop her opening with sensation. I teased and nibbled her sensitive spots until she was crying out my name in pleasure. When I inserted two of my fingers into her core and massaged her inner walls her grip on my shoulders tightened and her entire body stiffened beneath me. I watched Katniss orgasm from my kiss and I could not think of a site more beautiful to witness.

I continued to kiss her softly as the tremors rode through her body. When they were finished I moved up and took her delicate arms in mine. I kissed her forehead as I tucked her into my body. I was painfully aware of my cock lying hard against her hip. I wanted her and badly but she had experienced so much pain in her lifetime I wanted today to be all about her pleasure. My time could wait for another night.

"Peeta. That was…amazing. I didn't know… I had never known it could be like that. Have you ever done that before?" She asked hesitantly as she looked into my eyes.

I smiled at her question. How could she think I could ever lay with another when my heart had belonged entirely to her for all of these years? "No, my love I have never done that or anything else with another. The brief stolen touches we have managed to accumulate over the years are the only prior knowledge I have to a woman's body."

"You mean you never relieved your tension?" She asked me curiously.

I laughed a little at her question. "I didn't say that. I have had to bring myself some relief after all the years of wanting you but I never turned to another for that relief. I saved my body for you because I couldn't bare the idea of giving it to anyone else."

She kissed me then and caressed her tongue with mine. This caused my cock to twitch against her thigh and my body to hold her just a little tighter. "Peeta, what you just gave to me.."

"The orgasm, you mean? Your pleasure?"

"Yes, that. I want you to take yours as well. I want you to take it with me." She said timidly.

"My love, I appreciate the gesture but the first time is quite painful for a woman. I don't want to cause you that kind of pain, at least not tonight."

"I know of the pain and it only occurs the first time. When you claim me as your own. I want you to do it Peeta, tonight. Please make me your own, don't ask me to wait any longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely." She responded as she brought her chin up to kiss me boldly on the mouth. I climbed over her body once more and aligned us so my tip rested at her sweet center.

"If you need me to stop please tell me." I said as I kissed her. I moved my fingers slowly in and out of her center once more and spread her slick warmth around her opening. When she was ready for me I pushed into her slowly and the exquisite feeling overwhelmed me. Her center was like nothing I had ever imagined. Her warm wet walls gripped me tightly the farther I went towards her middle. When I reached her barrier I pushed open her legs wide and thrust into her hard in an attempt to banish the pain quickly.

When Katniss cried out below me I stilled even though every male instinct screamed at me to continue thrusting forward.

"Katniss, are you alright? Do you need me to stop?" I asked with bated breath. If I had to stop I knew the pain would set in but I would gladly take it for Katniss.

"No I'm alright. Please Peeta, keep going. I need you to keep going."

At her words I began again and set a soft pace that I hoped would soothe her. I kissed her mouth and touched her breasts hoping to illicit some of the same responses from earlier. When she started to move with me I dropped my fingers to the sensitive bud at her apex. When she released a moan at my fingers it urged me on. Her moans buried me deeper into the pleasure between her thighs as I fought hard to remain gentle.

"Peeta, take me. Take me how you'd like." She moaned out to me. That's when my resistance had broken. I moved against her forcefully then and buried my body completely within her depths. I started to thrust in a harder rhythm that caused me to release cries of pleasure. When Katniss wrapped her legs around my waist I lost whatever small amount of control I had left.

I shifted her hips so I came closer and closer to her at each thrust. When her tight slick walls began to contract I completely lost my bearings on earth. I dug myself into her depths one final time and released my seed in the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. My body shook from the force of my ecstasy as my breathing slowly returned to normal. Katniss caressed my back and placed sweet kisses to my temple while I continued to rest within her.

"I love you so much." I said to her as I rolled my weight off of her body and brought her tighter against me.

"I love you too. Peeta, that was unbelievable." She said quietly against my chest.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Only in the beginning and only a little. The rest was heavenly. It felt wonderful especially towards the end." I kissed her temple, happy that I brought her pleasure at our first coupling.

"Tonight is the greatest night of my life." I said honestly.

"As is mine, my love. Although I have a feeling tomorrow night may become the greatest night of my life as well. As well as the night after that, and the night after that…" I kissed her passionately as I thought about the future she and I could now share. As free souls allowed to love each other openly and unconditionally. I would walk through fire and swim across oceans for the woman lying in my arms. That's how deep my love for her went.

In the morning we awoke to the sounds of the rams horn as it signaled a warning for us all. Danger was fast approaching and we needed to be prepared. On the horizon I could see the Pharoh's chariots as they raced towards us. Our camp was perched up against the waters of the red sea and we were trapped. Prim ran towards us and I wrapped my arms around my new family in a final gesture of love. I prayed to god to save us or at the very least them. I begged him not to take away my family yet. I had not had enough time with them and I needed a lifetime. I begged him to split open the sea and let us through to safety.

Suddenly a great wind came and the heavens opened up. Pillars of fire descended from the heavens and cut off the Egyptians path of attack. At the same time the waters began to move. I turned to see Moses at the edge of the water with his staff outstretched. His face was up towards the heavens and it was in deep concentration. Babies cried and mothers screamed but the winds continued to blow until the sea had split in two. The god of all gods had created the greatest miracle yet. He had split the sea to allow us a dry path to the other side. With only faith to guide us we rushed across the sandy floor, the ground hard beneath our feet. When we reached the opposite shore we turned to see the pillars of fire gone and the Egyptians once again on the chase.

When every member of the Hebrew tribe was safely on shore, the skies let out a thunderous roar. We watched in awe as the waters crashed down on the Egyptians that had made their way through the path in the waters. Their chariots and horses were covered by the tremendous waves. We stood in shock as the sea calmed and the waters settled. Many stood still for great periods of time and watched for any Egyptians who would emerge from the waters. When they washed up dead on the shore we knew it was finally over. The plagues, the uncertainty, the fear for the future, it had all been settled. The Hebrews were finally freed thanks to the great miracles their god had performed.

I turned to Katniss and embraced her tightly before giving her a kiss that spoke of all the miracles we had experienced. The kiss spoke of my thankfulness to god and to her for all that I had been given and all that awaited us in the future ahead.

"Oh, no! My pearl. Peeta! The pearl you gave me I must have lost it in the sea!" Katniss cried.

"That's alright my love. It was an easy sacrifice to give to the lord as a token of our gratefulness. It should only make sense that we should give God our most precious object, after all he allowed me to keep something even more precious. You."

* * *

Thankyou to Everyone who read the story! I hope you enjoy! This was written as a prompts in Panem challeneg check it out Promptsinpanem .tumblr. com ! Also please feel free to check out my other stories and find me on tumblr lulubee1234 .tumblr. com

If you liked it let me know in a review!


End file.
